


Don’t Get Tattoos at Three in the Morning

by IAmStoryteller



Series: The Cafe/Coffee Shop/Bookstore/Florist/Tattoo Shop/College Black Clover AU [2]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Attempt at Humor, Don't copy to another site, Friendship, Gen, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: Prompt:  Magna and Fana suffer through an overnight shift, drunk college kids, and once again Asta trying to get “tatoes4life” tattooed on his body





	Don’t Get Tattoos at Three in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be funny.
> 
> I'm not sorry.

**Clover Tattoos and Piercings**   
**Friday, midnight**

“It’s gonna start any minute now, Fana-Fana, be ready,” said Magna Swing, wearily. Magna Swing and Fana Kruger were two of the most popular tattoo artists and piercers in the shop, but they both separately had gone and annoyed their boss Yami Sukehiro. Their boss was easily annoyed and when annoyed, he punished the offender swiftly and meanly.

It was why both Fana and Magna were on the overnight shift on a Friday night. Magna would have rather been sleeping soundly at his apartment after eating some Chinese takeout and having their weekly bad horror movie marathon with his best friend and roommate Luck Voltia. And Magna knew that Fana would rather be at home with her family or at her boyfriend Mars’ place.

“Uhhh, it’s pledge week at the university,” whined Fana, lightly banging her head on the counter. It had been relatively quiet for a Friday, but it was nearing midnight and by that time most uni-students at frat or sorority parities would drunk by then. And when they were drunk, a fair share of 18/19-year-olds came into the shop expecting tattoos or inappropriate piercings. 

Only cheap, shitty places let a drunk person decide to permanently mark themselves with irremovable ink or a piercing when they don’t know how to take care of it. They didn’t need a lawsuit from someone’s mommy and daddy.

“Hey, guys,” said Asta, the cheerful young man who worked at the Clover Cafe on the rooftop. Magna was quite fond of Asta, knowing him since he was a young teenager. “I want my tatoes tattoo!”

Fana groaned.

Magna slapped his forehead. “Asta, how many times do we have to tell you that it’s not a good idea for a tattoo?!”

“Come on! Tatoes4life is a cool tattoo. I love tatoes,” said Asta, beaming. 

Magna moved from behind the counter. “Did you get dared to take a shot again at the rooftop café? Asta, you’re a super lightweight!”

“Nope,” said Asta, grinning. “Finral and I got into our tatoes-potatoes fight again. It’s tatoes, I don’t know what’s wrong with him.”

“Oh my God,” said Fana, shaking her head. Everyone in the Clover businesses had, at least once, heard Finral and Asta argue over whether it’s “tatoes” or “potatoes.” It was a tiresome argument that Finral never gave up.

Magna put his hand on Asta’s ash-blond hair. “No. Out.”

“But Magna…!”

“No!”

“Please.”

Magna shook his head. “We have work to do fending off drunk college students soon, go back to the café, little Rasta.”

“One day, you’ll cave!” With that announcement, Asta left the shop, leaving Magna wondering why Asta was so adamant about it.

“He’s something.”

“Thankfully, he won’t go anywhere else for the tattoo. I’m afraid some poor fool would actually do it. I’d like to see Finral’s face though,” said Magna, grinning at his co-worker and friend.

Fana snorted. “Honestly, I’d rather see how Mr. Perfect Yuno over at the Heart Café reacts.”

Magna burst out laughing. “He won’t care, he’s too head-over-heels for our Little Rasta.”

While they were giggling over their friends, they heard the crowd before they saw them. It was time to get to work.

What’s so hard about NOT getting drunk tattooed at 3 in the morning? Magna would never understand.

**Author's Note:**

> As always let me know what you think!


End file.
